White Christmas
by Liecor
Summary: Mokuba blackmailed Seto into spending Christmas with the gang. Chaos guaranteed. Warning: Yaoi


Moon: Hello… this is a fic to wish all of you Merry Christmas and to inform all of you that I'm back into writing! So expect an update of chapters soon!

Yami Moon: Don't you think it's a little early to wish them Merry Christmas?

Moon: Erm… yeah… well it doesn't matter… -shrugs-

Yami Moon: Actually it does matter to me. Tell you something; this fic was originally submitted into a fic competition she was very enthusiastic about and working very hard at… But they rejected it because of the many grammatical errors in here…

Moon: You don't have to tell them about that right? -Sigh-

Yami Moon: Those tuitions you went to are useless… Your English still sucks like hell… -smirks-

Moon: -rolls eyes- whatever… And so I need a beta. Anyone want to volunteer? I assure you that my spelling is completely all right… It's just grammar… and carelessness… I think…

Yami Moon: We would like to have someone quick in editing helping us because we are kind of impatient people… And I'm sure you readers want to read the chapters faster right? So… HEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!! -Cough-

Moon: Mmh… so… Enjoy the story!

Disclaimers: I do not own Yugioh and anything else that I did not claim here.

Warning: No partridge or reindeer is harm in the making of this fic. Fluff perhaps. Yaoi. OOCness. Craziness.

Notes: Seto is 19. Jou is 18. And etc…

------------------------------------

"Nii-sama! Oh nii-sama!" Echoes of the young master were heard throughout the whole mansion as he searched around for his brother. Said raven-haired boy then went out to the vast stretch of backyard the Kaiba's owned and went to the hunting area that was recently added to the Kaiba's property as the elder master had suddenly developed an interest in it.

"There you are, nii-sama. I've been looking for you all day long!" The younger of the two put his hands on his hips as he approached his brother, who was currently aiming at a fat bird that was on the ground. He shot a second later but missed - again

"If you're here to talk about the Christmas Vacation… save it. It's cancelled. And that decision is final." Seto replied in grumpy tone and continued to aim at the same bird that had flew up to the pear tree nearby in shock.

"You cancelled it because you had a stupid quarrel with Jou and expectedly, the two of you broke up - again. It's totally unfair! But anyway, I'm not here to talk about it." Seto shot and hit a branch beside the bird and it went into a state of shock while staring at the broken branch on the ground.

"Then why are you finding me?" Seto gave his full attention to his younger brother, choosing to ignore what Mokuba had said about Jou. The bird now was glaring at the CEO that was aiming to kill it in anger and it seems to be plotting revenge on said brunette.

"I've something to show you actually…" Mokuba trailed off as he smiled at his brother with a cheeky grin. Seto raised an eyebrow at that.

"Alright. What are you up to now?" He narrowed his eyes.

"You just have to follow me and see." Mokuba said cheekily when Seto sighed. "Nii-sama, the partridge looks pissed." He added as he saw bird starting to fly at high speed towards his brother, who skillfully dodged the attack, which resulted in the pissed partridge banging into the tree behind the brunette, and fell to the ground seeing stars.

"Fool. Alright, what do you have to show me?" Seto sneered at the bird while Mokuba looked at it in interest and giggled at the silly sight.

"It's in the house." He said as he started walking back into the mansion while still keeping his eyes on the fainted partridge on his way out. Seto followed Mokuba into the house after he set aside his gun, and found Mokuba in the living room with a tape in his hand.

"What is that?" He asked while taking a seat. Nonetheless, he expected something bad to happen next since Mokuba had that trademark Kaiba smirk on his face. Mokuba then played the tape and Seto was completely shocked with the content.

"I didn't know you could sing so well, nii-sama. And I didn't expect you to actually know how to sing Christmas carols." Mokuba giggled and commented while Seto continued to stare at the television, which featured him singing carols while taking a bath. He was half grateful for the fact that his lower body was shielded as he was in the bathtub and half angry to see that he was actually filmed secretly while he was enjoying a bubble bath.

"Give me that!" Seto roared in embarrassment after recovering from his shock. He stopped the tape while he was in the middle of singing 'Twelve Days of Christmas' with edited lyrics, which mostly included the name Jounouchi Katsuya related with stuff that he reckoned Mokuba should not know about. "And you're grounded for the rest of the winter vacation!"

"Well, that's too bad. I just have to tell Malik to cancel our date then. I wonder what would he do to the copy of this tape I gave him…" Mokuba smiled when Seto froze at that statement.

"You what!?" He sighed. "I should have known better to agree to you dating him in the first place."

"It's too late to regret now nii-sama. So are we still having that vacation at the mountain villa?"

"This is blackmail." Seto mumbled while glaring at Mokuba. "And I will not agree to it."

Mokuba frowned. "Well then, I'm sure the television station would gladly love to have that tape as a Christmas present."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Malik would." Seto narrowed his eyes at Mokuba while said teen gave him an innocent smile. After a few moments of silent tension and twitching of Mokuba's muscles for holding the smile too long…

"Fine. But you'll be the one planning it." Seto gave in at last and Mokuba cheered. "But you must hand all copies of this tape to me."

"Alright nii-sama! You're the best!" Mokuba gave Seto a hug and rushed off to phone his boyfriend about the great news.

---------------------------

A sulking figure with beautiful blonde hair and matching honey eyes was seen dragging his feet home from shopping and mumbling to himself. This person was none other but Jounouchi Katsuya staring at his empty wallet and grumbling about wasting money on an arrogant prick who had 'broken up' with him again for some silly matters.

"But it's not partially my fault… Or is it? Well… anyway, why am I the one who always apologize first… Mmh… I wonder if Seto would like this… Argh… why should I care… It's just an act of courtesy for buying him a present… but… what did we quarrel about? Mmh… argh… whatever!" He snapped at himself for being stupid and sighed as he continued to make his way home.

He reached the apartment he shared with his father minutes later and found a paper bag on the ground addressed to him. He put down the shopping bags and opened the paper bag only to be shocked a few seconds later and dropping the content.

"What the hell…" He said as he squatted down and poked at the huge bottle, which had the label saying 'Chocolate flavored lube. Special size that would last you for at least a month.' He spotted a card on the floor next to the paper bag holding the offensive present and Jou picked it up, wanting to know who had sent this.

"I figure that you'll taste best with chocolate, sweetie…" He read with disgust and dropped the card too. He contemplated about just leaving the disgusting present there but decided against it.

"Dad would kill me if he thought that I'm the one who had bought this…" He sighed and went into the apartment…

-----------------------------

"I'll be going over to Malik's house now nii-sama!" Mokuba said as he exited the kitchen after gobbling up his last toast.

"Remember to take the tape back." Seto shouted after Mokuba from behind his newspaper.

"Alright!" Mokuba shouted back and the sound of door slamming that followed it showed that he was gone now. Seto sighed as he flipped the page of the paper and realized that he had finished reading the news and stocks section and he was at the gossip section. Uninterested in knowing gossips about singers and artistes, he closed the newspaper and finished his coffee.

He do not have to go to Kaiba Corp today as it would be closed for the Christmas holidays that day and the day after, though it did not mean that he could not work from home. He sighed as he wished that he had not had that argument, as he could not remember what had been about anymore, and wished that Jou were with him this instant.

He stood up to go to his office but saw a flash of gold, which contrast distinctly with the snow, when he passed by the window facing the main gate outside. Having a very clear idea of what that is, he decided to investigate what this intruder is doing outside his mansion. Thus, he took his coat off the rack and went out into the nicely shoveled path. As he approached the front gate, he saw that the intruder was trying to squeeze a supposedly nicely wrapped present, which was now rather crumpled, into the mailbox but failing badly.

'Puppy…' It had been about a week of not seeing his 'ex-boyfriend' and was rather surprised and happy to see that he had even got a present for him, but now he was rather amused by the sight of his puppy battling with his mailbox that refused to let the present fit into it fully.

"Dammit… can't he have a bigger mailbox? He's supposed to be the richest guy in town…" Jou was mumbling to himself and still trying to push the oversized present into the mailbox, thus not noticing the arrival of Seto, who was standing by the side and being entertained by another of his blonde moment.

"Need my help?" Seto said in an amused tone.

"Sure. Gladly. Thanks." Jou replied and then he froze. It took him a whole five seconds to recognize that the voice belonged to none other than Kaiba Seto, the receiver of the present he was trying to squash into the mailbox.

"Hi pup." Seto smirked when Jou finally sensed his presence.

"I'm not a dog…" Jou frowned as he took the present out of the mailbox and thrust it into Seto's hands. "So being called a dog is what I get for buying you a present. Merry Christmas Seto." He turned to walk away, but was stopped by a hand.

"You're still angry?" Seto asked, in a rather nonchalant way that contradicted with how he was feeling.

"Why do you care?" Jou said grumpily. Seto chuckled.

"So you're still angry." Jou took a peek at the now grinning Seto and frowned.

"What's there to laugh about?" He pouted involuntarily.

"Nothing. Let's go inside. It's freezing out here." Seto shuddered a little and took Jou's hand and led him into the house. Jou wanted to protest against that but could not bring himself to, since it seems that Seto wanted to patch up with him and it really was rather cold out there.

He was led into the house and up the stairs into the Victorian style office of Seto's and then pulled down to the couch in front of the brick fireplace to warm up. Seto then left the room and left the present there with Jou.

Jou looked around the room and saw that it was still as neat and elegant as before. Seto always showed interest in Victorian style stuff and had actually built his office according to the typical Victorian era ones. He didn't mind as he was influenced by Seto and started to like such stuff. He frowned when he remembered what they were quarreling about finally. Then, his thoughts were cut off with the sound of someone entering the room.

"What are you doing outside with my mailbox anyway?" Seto had returned with a tray that contained two cups of aromatic hot chocolate and a few snacks for them.

"Isn't it obvious? I was trying to give you your present." Jou said and previous negative thoughts were forgotten at the sight of delicious snacks and drink. He took a sip at the hot chocolate and started munching on the cookies.

"You could have just left it on the doorstep. Plus, aren't you going for the trip to the mountain villa?" Seto said as he took a sip at his own hot chocolate.

"I thought you have cancelled that? Because you don't wanna see me…" Jou trailed off as he remembered that they were supposed to be angry at each other for… something. He forgot what they had quarreled about again.

"Well… Mokuba blackmailed me, so…" They remained silent as both tried to remember why they should be mad with each other.

"What did we quarrel about?" Both of them asked at the same time and they blinked. It was followed by laughter and therefore they did not hear the sound of door opening and closing downstairs.

"So it seems that we lost the reason to be cross at each other." Jou gave Seto a lopsided grin and was a little taken aback when Seto leaned in and pecked him softly at the lips.

"I missed you." He said affectionately while Jou blushed prettily. "It's only been a week since you last slept with me and now you're blushing like some innocent virgin that just got his first kiss stolen. Weird puppy." Seto teased while Jou mock glared at him.

"You just surprised me." He said as he wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and snuggled into his warm embrace. "I missed you too." He whispered as he nuzzled Seto's neck and inhaled the sweet cinnamon scent. Seto gave Jou a squeeze and was happy that he had his puppy back again. They were so engaged with their little reunion and didn't hear that the door to the office creaked open.

"Anyway, the trip to the villa is resumed again due to the scheming brains of Mokuba and Malik. They should be calling the guests now, which include you."

"What did they do to make you agree?" Jou asked while tilting his head to the side cutely. Seto couldn't resist the temptation to ruffle his hair like how a master would do to his puppy at the sight while Jou frowned at that.

"They blackmailed me with the tape which Mokuba took when I was singing Christmas carols in the shower…" Seto frowned at the reminder while Jou lit up.

"Really? Do you still have the tape? Can I see it?" Jou said excited as Seto's sweat dropped. They didn't hear the giggles that came from behind the opened door.

"Why do you want to see it?" Seto asked.

"I wanna hear you sing." Jou grinned widely as Seto sighed.

"I'll show you next time." Seto buried his face into Jou's messy blonde hair and smiled at the familiar scent of vanilla. "You know today is not Christmas." He said into Jou's hair.

"Yup, I know."

"Then why did you gave me the present to me today?" They separated and Seto took the present that laid next to them on the floor and brought it to his lap. It covered his view in front and felt the present to be really squishy. No wonder Jou dared to squash it into the mailbox that clearly is half a size smaller than the present.

"I thought that the trip was cancelled and since I've already wrapped the present, I decided to just deliver it to you." Jou shrugged.

"Can I open it now?" Seto asked as he lifted his hands to tear the wrapping paper off.

"Why don't you do it tomorrow? Since we're going to the villa…"

"It doesn't matter. The wrapping paper is too crumpled for it to be presentable anyway." Jou frowned.

"It's not my fault. I'll wrap it again."

"I said it doesn't matter. And don't frown too much; it uses more muscles then smiling. And a smile looks much better on your face, pup." Seto smirked as Jou blushed a little at the pet name Seto was so used to call him with.

"Whatever. You frown more than I do." He gave a weak retort while Seto started unwrapping the present. It just took a tear at the top to reveal what the whole present was.

"Typical you." He smiled as he tore the rest of the wrapping paper away from the huge Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie that had a red bow at the neck and holding a huge candy cane in the hand. He took the red and green striped candy cane and looked at Jou weirdly.

"It's peppermint. It's rather nice. I ate them yesterday and decided to give you one."

"You ate them? How many did you eat exactly? It's too big for my liking. I never like sweet stuff anyway."

"Just eat it. So you like the present? I didn't know what to buy for you because I figure you had everything and those things I think you may want are too expensive for their own good. So I just bought this." Jou took the plushie and gave it a hug.

"It's alright actually. You don't have to buy anything for me actually. I just need you to be by my side and I'll be satisfied." Seto said and gave Jou and the plushie a hug.

"I didn't know you could be so mushy." Jou giggled as Seto blushed. He then took the plushie away between them and leaned in to kiss Jou. The latter accepted it willingly and both participated in the kiss with vigor and passion as if they had not done it for eternity.

Jou was in the process of sucking on Seto's tongue when they suddenly heard muffled giggles coming from outside the door. They stopped reluctantly and Seto went to see what is causing the noise with Jou tagging behind him.

He opened the door only to see Mokuba and Malik couching outside in the hallway trying muffled their giggles. Said eavesdroppers stopped in mid-giggles to look up and faced the objects they were spying on a few seconds ago. They stared at each other for a while before they started giggling again and the other two blushed like never before.

"Mokuba!" Seto bellowed as he tried to keep the blush in check but failing, as he couldn't believe that Malik had heard him being so sappy, which contradicts his normal appearance a lot.

"Sorry nii-sama… we didn't mean to spy on you. I wanted to pass you the tape and tell you about the plan for the villa but we heard that you had company so we decided to wait. When we realized that the voice resembles Jou's, we couldn't help but eavesdrop a little." Mokuba said cheekily. Seto sighed.

"I'll leave all the plans for decoration to you. And remember to call all the guests by today so that they can prepare to leave by tomorrow. Now give me the tape and get going." Mokuba handed over the tape and the two of them got shooed away by Seto. They heard the door slammed shut a few seconds later and presumed that the two lovebirds had gone off to continue with their activities.

Mokuba giggled as he started singing, "I saw Seto kissing Joey Claus. Standing by the fire on Christmas eve…" Malik joined a few sentences later and the two of them sung and skipped all the way to Mokuba's room unaware that everyone in the house could hear them…

-------------------------

"So that left the office and his room." The sandy blonde crossed off another room on the list.

"But Seto is in the office with Jou now. I certainly don't want to interrupt them just in case they've progress to what we both don't want to see." Mokuba said thoughtfully as he made his way towards Seto's room.

"I don't mind. It'll be free porn for me and I must say your brother and Jou both are rather desirable." Malik gave a wry smile and Mokuba gave him a glare.

"Don't you dare try anything..." He threatened.

"You know I won't Mokie. You're my one and only." He said cheekily as Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"Let's get to his room now before he's done with his 'work'" Mokuba said as they quickly made their way to the elder Kaiba's room. Malik picked the lock skillfully and soon they were let into the very Victorian room of Kaiba Seto.

"Your brother really seems to be obsess with the Victorian era designs." Malik commented as he stepped into the carpeted room. They began searching the room.

"He's more obsessed with Jou I think." Mokuba said as he passed by the stand by the bed, which is filled with photo frames with mostly the pictures of Jou, and some of pictures from when they were younger. He then crawled under the bed as Malik searched the cupboard for hidden presents of Mokuba's. They had finished their planning and all the calling work and thus Mokuba decided to search the house to have a sneak preview at his presents while Seto was busy with Jou.

"There's nothing in the cupboard." Malik said as he moved to the dressing table and opened the drawers.

"I found something under the bed!" Mokuba said as he dragged a wooden chest out from under the bed. The chest has beautiful craving on it and since it was hid under the bed, Mokuba reckoned that it must be something very secret, indicating that Christmas presents might be hidden here.

"Alright. Make way for the pro." Malik said as he excitedly went over to the chest and started picking the lock.

"When would you teach me how to pick locks?" Mokuba asked as he tried to contain his excitement at their latest discovery.

"After we found an excellent lock pick kit for you. It's very hard to find something like this now. It's open." Malik announced. They opened it eagerly but froze a second later.

"Oh gosh…" Mokuba said as he took up a book that said '101 sex positions to try with your lover' while Malik played with the various sex toys in the chest. The both of them then went ahead to see the stack of photos that are in the chest.

"So it seems that we're both right. Your brother is obsessed with both Jou and Victorian era stuffs." Malik said as he looked at the pictures in Mokuba's hands. They're looking through the pictures where Jou was cross-dressing as one of the Victoria era maiden, completed with makeup and wigs. There are pictures where Jou was grumpy, indicating he was unwillingly forced into the dress, while others he was imitating the ladies and playing around happily.

Malik then turned back to his stack of photos and continued to look through them in interest. Then Mokuba was curious about what had caught his boyfriend's attention and peeked at his stack of photos. His eyes widen

"I'm scarred for life." Mokuba said but continued to look at the pictures.

"Why? I didn't know your brother is so kinky…" Malik said as he licked his lips. "Ooo… and Jou have a nice ass." Malik eyes widen as he stared down at the picture.

"Hey! Give me that, you perverted freak!" Mokuba snatched the picture that featured a very naked Jou laying on Seto's bed on his stomach in a provocative way. Malik snickered as he sensed that Mokuba was jealous.

"Aww… There's no need to be jealous Mokie. I won't be snatching Jou away from Seto even if he has such a nice ass…" Malik mocked Mokuba who stuffed those photos back.

"Yeah whatever. We better get back to our search now." Mokuba grumbled as he pushed the locked chest back under the bed. "So, let's search th-" His sentence was interrupted by the scream that echoed through the house.

"I think they're done." Malik said as Mokuba rushed to tidy up the place.

"Let's get out of here! Seto always goes for a bath after sex!" He hissed and dragged Malik out of Seto's room.

"And how do you know that?" Malik raised an eyebrow but received no answer.

-------------------------------

"Yay! Here we are!!!" Mokuba stepped out of the limo and rejoiced as they had finally arrived at the mountain villa after a four-hour drive. Seto, Jou, Malik, Honda and Otogi helped with the luggage and then the limo drove off.

"There's even a decorated Christmas tree!" Yugi commented in awe as he looked up at the sixteen-foot tall Christmas tree that is fully decorated with the duel monsters that included all of the gang's favorite ones, and had a Mystical Elf at the top replacing the normal angel or star.

"I was lucky to find a company that is willing to do this in such a short notice. The tree was driven here and set up just yesterday. They ensured us that it's rather stable so we don't have to worry about it falling over as long as we don't push it too hard. The inside should be decorated too." Mokuba chirped happily.

"Let's get into the house. It's freezing!" Bakura grumbled as he shivered. He had voiced that he rather remain in Domino in bed with Ryou but gave in when Ryou said that he really wanted to celebrate Christmas with the rest of the gang. Thus, he was dragged here.

"It seems that you've not get used to the cold yet, Tomb Robber." Yami commented as he looked at Yugi ran over to the Christmas tree with Mokuba.

"Like you have, Pharaoh. Look at the thickness of the clothes you are wearing." Bakura snickered as Yami was really wrapped like a dumpling and was rather rounded. Yami was about to retort when a group of reindeer suddenly appeared and ran over Bakura.

"Bakura! Are you alright?" Ryou screamed in panic and Mokuba rushed over as a host to tend to sudden emergencies.

"I'm fine…" Bakura grunted as he stood up painfully. "There are no serious injuries but… those damn reindeers!!!!!! I'm gonna have you for dinner!" He shouted and went to chase the reindeers, which got frightened by the murderous expression of the albino and started stampeding around the place. Unexpectedly, the reindeers accidentally knocked into the Christmas tree and caused it to slowly fall… in Yugi's direction!

"Yugi!" Yami shrieked in horror as he watched the sixteen-foot tree fall on his beloved. He began to rush over to the site of incident clumsily, removing the several layers of winter clothing to ease movement and started to search for the buried Yugi.

"I'm alright, Yami!" Yugi said as he stood up painfully from within the branches with a few visible scratches on his face. There were also a few small broken twigs of the tree and ornaments stuck in his hair, as a result making him look just like an oversized ornament.

This sight made Seto nearly exploded in hysterics laughter and now he was trying to maintain his cool composure, thus he was bending over and holding his stomach to stop himself from laughing out loud. Jou was frowning at Seto but he was also trying to swallow the laughter that was threatening to spill out.

His expression changed immediately when he saw the group of reindeer and a homicidal albino heading their way. He pushed Seto away from their track and escaped to the other side just in time too. The scream of Seto alerted him and he rushed over as fast as possible to see what had happened to his lover worriedly but burst out in laughter as he saw the brown hair that was sticking out from the ground.

"Wh-what are you doing there Seto?" He said as he wiped off the tears that appeared for laughing too hard.

"I'm grateful for the fact that you pushed me away from danger of being killed by reindeers but next time, could you try not to push me into a snow bank?" Seto glared at Jou and Honda who had appeared to help his best buddy in digging his lover out. They were both laughing, digging and successfully irritating Seto all at the same time.

"Relax Seto, we'll get you out in a jiffy." Jou snickered as they proceeded to pulling him and thus succeeding in rescuing the CEO from being buried alive by snow. Seto put his hands on his hips as his rescuers who were clutching their stomach and continued to laugh on the snow-covered ground. An idea suddenly popped into his mind and he smirked evilly. He bent over the ground to get some snow and molded it into a ball.

"Take this, puppy!" The snowball hit Jou squarely on the face.

"I'll get you for that, moneybags!" Jou screamed after the cackling CEO after he recovered from the attack. He helped Honda up and the two of them started to aim for the brunette. Seto ducked behind a tree just in time and the snowball missed him… but instead, it hit Bakura at the head as he was just passing by from chasing the reindeers. Said person froze as the reindeers escaped into the woods and it was a few seconds of peace before…

"I'LL GET THE FREAKING PERSON WHO THREW THAT SNOWBALL AT ME!!!!" Bakura bellowed as he began to throw snowballs everywhere at an amazing speed. They hit whoever was in the snowball's trail and soon a full blast snowball fight broke out.

As fast as it had started, it ended after everybody was tried from the fun exercise they had and was now freezing in the snow, as they were drenched from head to toe. Nevertheless, everyone is panting with rosy cheeks and a big smile that said 'That was fun!' on their face.

"I need a warm shower now!" Honda shuddered as he rushed into the warmth of the house.

"Me too!" Jou exclaimed and went in too. Everyone else followed and soon found a room for themselves.

----------------------------

"That was a nice shower." Jou stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and one drying his head. Seto was unpacking their luggage. "Erm Seto I could unpack myse…" He blushed when he saw what Seto was holding.

"Nice thongs you got here." Seto said with a smirk as he held up the red thong that has tiny dancing reindeers on it. He then threw it in Jou's direction and said blonde caught it. "Wear it."

"Wh-what?" Jou asked as his blush died down. "I don't want to wear it. And why are you going through my luggage?" Jou pouted as Seto frowned.

"I'm just curious. The red fabric of that thong was sticking out just now. And…" He turned back into Jou's luggage only to pull out a skimpy leather G-string and gave Jou an evil look. "I'd no idea you liked these kind of undergarments, puppy. So do you want to wear that thong or this?" Jou gulped as he quickly put on the thong.

"You're bein-" The door slammed open and Seto and Jou turned their heads to see Mokuba at the door.

"Nii-sama! Jou! What's taking you so…" Mokuba paused as he saw Jou in the red reindeer thong. Jou and Seto froze in their actions at the sudden intrusion and stared at Mokuba. After a few moments of silence… "I didn't know you're so kinky Jou. But anyw-"

"Hey Mokuba! Is the party…" Otogi suddenly appeared outside the open door and he froze when he saw Jou in his thong. His eyes ran up and down Jou's body and stopped at his crotch. "I knew I should have gotten you that transparent G-string instead of that lube!" he exclaimed as he shook his head.

Jou blushed and went into hiding behind Seto, when he suddenly shouted, "Aa! So you're the one who gave me that chocolate flavored lube!" He said after he struggled to put on a pair of jeans and pointed a finger at Otogi.

"Of course. Didn't I write my name on it?" Seto was gritting his teeth now and marched over to the door. He then told Mokuba to go down first and shoved Otogi out of the door and slammed it shut.

"You're mine puppy." Seto said possessively and pulled Jou towards him to engage in a demanding lip lock that spelt out that he was jealous. Jou sighed as he complied and let Seto ravish his mouth…

------------------------------------

Otogi sat at the couch in the living room sulking as his hope to get the puppy was ruined as they obviously had reconciled after a week of silent treatment. He was also angry at the store that had forgot to write his name on the card. He had called in to order the lube and had them delivered to Jou's house.

"Looks like I'm out of luck this time." He sighed.

"Alright! After the warm shower it's time for food!" He looked towards the stairs and saw Honda rubbing his tummy while descending the stairs.

'Well, maybe not. Perhaps I should change my target this time.' He thought as he stood up and walked towards Honda.

"Honda." He called out and stopped him when he was just under the mistletoe at the archway. Honda turned when he heard his name being called and saw Otogi walking towards him. He gasped as his secret crush got nearer to him but he managed to keep his cool.

"Hey Otogi, what's up! You're not eating?" Honda asked without a clue of what Otogi wanted to do.

"Yeah, soon. After this…" Otogi grabbed Honda's collar without warning and pulled their lips together. He let go of Honda after a few moments and found him dizzy after the kiss.

"Wh-erm…" Honda was blushing like crazy and Otogi just gave him a smirk and a smack on his butt before going into the dining room, leaving the clueless Honda Hiroto to wonder what had just happened.

---------------------------

"Hmm… I wonder where Yami is…" The sharp blue eyes of Anzu ran across the huge dining room, where the buffet table stretched across it, and searching for the King of Games but to no avail. Yami had disappeared with Yugi after they had eaten dinner. She sighed as she decided to ask around and chose Honda who seemed to be rather distracted with something and not gobbling up all the food on the table like Jou.

Honda was busy sighing and trying to figure what the kiss was about and thus had not noticed the extreme danger coming his way. But Otogi did. He was keeping an eye on Honda the whole night to see his reaction and was rather satisfied with it. Therefore, to ensure that he could keep his quarry, he took action.

"Honda can I have a private moment with you for a moment?" He whispered near Honda's ear, letting his breath tickled the back of his ear when he crept up behind him. Honda jumped and turned to face him.

"Otogi! Erm I-"

"Anzu is coming your way. I'm here to save you." Honda looked to the side at that statement and saw Anzu heading his way with a branch of mistletoe. He nearly jumped out of his skin at that sight and hurriedly gobbled up the rest of the food on his plate and dragged Otogi out to the garden through the back door.

He continued to drag Otogi by the hand till they reached a rather pretty and secluded place. He looked back to see if Anzu had followed him and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw that he did not. He was just beginning to relax when suddenly a pair of arms that snaked around his waist made him tense again.

"It's alright Honda. It's just me…" Otogi shushed as Honda became even more rigid.

"Erm Otogi… what are you doing?" Honda questioned as beads of sweat ran down his forehead for he was too nervous.

"Mmh… I've to say that I've developed an interest in you." He purred as he led Honda by his and towards a bench. They were at a rather secluded place where the falling snow made an excellent romantic moment fit for having a small make out session.

"Actually Otogi…"

"Just call me Ryuuji."

"Ry-Ryuuji… Actually I've liked you for quite some time now." Honda blushed as Otogi calmly motioned him to take a seat beside him. But the fact was that Otogi was rather surprised by the confession.

"Really?" He asked as he shifted closer to Honda. Honda just dumbly nodded his head and his heart raced when Otogi placed his arm around his shoulder. "Well then…" He said as he cupped Honda's chin to make him face him, then he leaned in slowly as both their eyelids slid shut…

"Oops!" Honda pushed Otogi away when he heard the voice of someone. He then turned and saw Jou and Seto sanding at the side. "Sorry Honda! I didn't know you're here. We were just strolling…" Jou apologized as he scratched the back of his neck.

"I didn't know you love eating candy canes Kaiba." Honda commented as he looked at the oversized candy cane hanging from his mouth.

"Jou forced me into it. He said it's nice." Seto said sourly as he pulled the candy cane out to speak before sliding it in again. Jou, Honda and Otogi gulped.

"I said don't do that Seto!" Jou blushed as Seto looked at him weirdly.

"What's wrong with it? Don't you eat them like this?" Seto raised an eyebrow and repeated the action so as to speak.

"Kaiba, you're either plain innocent, plain horny or just trying to tease Jou." Otogi snickered as Seto finally realized what Jou was blushing about. A pink blush graced his cheeks as he took the candy cane out and threw it away.

"I told you I hate sweets." Seto said as he turned and walked towards the house.

"Erm… Well, seems like we have to find a new place. Don't get too involved!" Jou said before rushing over to Seto's side. What he said effectively brought a slight blush to Honda's face again while Otogi smirked and pulled him into a kiss.

---------------------------------

"Yugi, can you help me get the gang to gather in the living room so I could carry on with my plans?" Mokuba called out to Yugi and Yami, who are cuddling at the couch of the living room, from the stairs before rushing up.

"Alright." Yugi replied cheerfully.

"Do we have to do this, Yugi?" Yami complained as they left the warmth of the couch. He shivered when he followed Yugi out into the cold.

"It won't hurt to help Yami. If you're afraid of the cold, you could just wait in there for me."

"If you say so…" Yugi nodded as Yami quickly rushed into the house to get his body warmed up. "I wonder how Yugi could put up with this kind of weather." He rubbed his hands together and made his way towards the couch.

"There you are Yami! I've been looking for you all night long!" Yami froze at the voice. He turned his head slowly towards the source of the voice and the color drains from his face as he witnessed the most horrifying sight of his life. Anzu was heading for him carrying a branch of mistletoe! In addition the terrifying factor, a pair of pink fur handcuffs suddenly appeared in her hand!

"Help!" Yami squeaked as he looked from Anzu to the open door that leads outside. He then turned back to Anzu again before he gathered up all his courage and ran out of the house, leaving Anzu blinking at the spot where Yami was previously.

-----------------------------------

"Yugi!" The small duelist turned around and was greeted by his lover's frightened face before they crushed to the ground together.

"Ouch… Are you all right Yami? You looked like you've just seen a ghost." Yugi commented as they got up from the ground.

"Well, I think it's even scarier than seeing a ghost. Anzu was closing in on me just now with a branch of mistletoe and a pair of handcuffs." Yami shivered at that memory as Yugi's face paled.

"I understand what you mean, Yami." He shuddered as his mind conjured up a mental image.

"Can you two keep the noise down? Can't you see I'm busy here?" The two snapped their head to the side where Bakura's voice came from and saw a half conscious and very red-faced Ryou in his arms.

"What did you do to Ryou this time?" Yami growled angrily. Bakura blinked confusedly but got what Yami meant when he looked down at his hikari.

"Oh, don't worry. He's just half conscious because of lack of oxygen. I think I'll just give him an oxygen break more often in future during our make out sessions. Anyway, what are you two doing here? I was about to give him a hand job before you spoiled the whole mood." Bakura explained as Yami and Yugi blushed terribly and was grateful that they had stopped the two albinos' activity early, as they certainly don't wish to see a naked Ryou.

"Erm… Mokuba wanted everyone to gather in the living room now…" Yugi said shyly.

"Oh, well okay. We'll be there soon. After my hikari wakes up I think." Bakura said as he looked at Ryou with an unidentified twinkle in his eye. Yugi and Yami gulped.

"I think we'll leave the two of you to your own now. We still need to find the others." Yami said before rushing off with Yugi…

---------------------------------------------

"I certainly don't want to see what they planned to do!" Yami thumped to the ground and panted as he stopped after running a distance from the sexually active Tomb Robber.

"Me too." Yugi fell to the ground as he tried to catch his breathe.

"See what?" They nearly jumped out of their skin when a voice suddenly came out from behind. They snapped their head up and saw Otogi and Honda looking down at them from a bench.

"Oh, it's you two. Next time could you not scare us like that?" Yugi stood up and to look at his friends at eye level before he blushed and knew that he had interrupted something again. Yami stood up when he saw Yugi speechless and saw two scarves on the snowy ground and hickeys all over the two teens' necks. He didn't need to ask anything now.

"Sorry for disrupting your activities but Mokuba wanted everyone in the living room now. And have you seen Kaiba and Jou?" Yami quickly asked.

"They went that way." Honda answered as he tried to cover up his neck.

"Thanks guys." The two tri-colored hair duelists then hurried off…

-------------------------------------------

"I certainly hope that Kaiba and Jou were not doing anything like that. It certainly won't be a nice sight." Yugi said as he walked down the path towards a pavilion.

"I hope not too. But Kaiba doesn't seems like the kind that would do something like that in public." Yami huffed as he tried to warm up by walking nearer to Yugi.

"Maybe… Do you think they may be at the pavilion?" Yugi asked as he blushed when Yami hugged his shoulder.

"I don't know. Let's chec-" Yami's sentence was cut off by a loud moan coming from a pavilion.

"What's that?" Yugi said as he rushed forward.

"No Yugi, wait!" He tried to stop him, fully knowing who and what had caused that moan, but was too slow. He rushed after Yugi.

"Jou, Kaiba are you th-" Yugi was rendered speechless at the sight displayed in front of him again.

"Yugi I said wai-" Yami's mouth dropped open as he saw Seto pinning Jou to the floor in the pavilion with his mouth locked onto the collarbone of the blonde. He quickly covered Yugi's eyes, before Seto ground his hips onto Jou's, who emitted a loud moan again, and spun themselves around. "Can't you two get a room?"

"Yami, Yugi! What are you two doing here?" Jou seemed to notice his best friend's presence finally and stopped Seto who grunted in disapproval.

"Mokuba wanted to carry on with his plans and so sent us out to get the rest of the gang to gather in the living room." Yugi said shyly.

"We'll be there soon" They heard Seto said gruffly before hearing Jou moaned again. They quickly rushed off as soon as they got the answer, not wanting to know what Seto would be doing to Jou.

"I didn't know Kaiba was so sexually active too…" Yami sighed as they made their way back into the villa. Yugi nodded furiously in approval.

--------------------------------------------

"Hey Yugi! Where are the others?" The two duelists heard Mokuba's voice as they stepped into the house.

"They're… busy… but they said they'll be here soon." Yugi replied as he looked up… and blinked. "Mokuba? Malik?"

"Yup. Aren't these outfits cute? I found them in a costume shop yesterday while doing my last minute shopping and thought that they'd fit the occasion." Mokuba said as he turned one round for Yugi and Yami to admire his elf costume while Malik sighed.

His costume consists of red hat with white trim and white pom-pom ball at the end, a long green keyhole neckline tunic had jagged ends with bells attached at the sharp ends, a black belt with gold buckles around his waist, a green and white strip tights underneath the tunic and a pair of red elf shoes where the toe end of it pointed upwards and also had a bell attached to it.

"I fits you well Mokuba. But I didn't know Malik likes being Santa." Yugi giggled at how Malik was sulking.

"It comes in a set. Mokuba can't wear the Santa outfit so I'm stuck with it. At least this is not the type that has a big tummy, and Mokuba looked extremely adorable in the elf suit." Malik commented as he smiled at Mokuba.

"Ooh… Tomb Keeper, I didn't know red is kind of your color too." Bakura's voice came from behind he came in with Ryou.

"Shut up Bakura." Malik rolled his eyes. He was about to say something else when…

"AAHHHCCCHHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" A red-nosed Jou stepped in with a satisfied looking Seto. "Excuse me…" Jou said sheepishly as he sneezed again.

"Bless you Jou. Are you alright?" Otogi asked as he came into the house with his arms around Honda's waist.

"It's -sniff- all Seto's fault…" Jou sneezed again while trying to glare at the perfectly fine Seto but failing when his eyes are filled with tears from sneezing too hard.

"It's not my fault that your immune system is so weak, pup." Seto smirked as Jou sneezed again. Jou pouted and turned away from Seto, who sighed and went over to warm his little puppy up by wrapping his arms around said blonde. "Feel better?" He asked as he sucked on Jou's exposed neck."

"Mmh… Seto…" Jou whimpered while the rest of the gang blushed and looked away.

"Didn't I tell you two to get a room just now?" Yami commented as his sweat dropped when his words fell on deaf ears. Mokuba coughed to get their attention.

"Since we are all present now, let's go to the living room to get our presents!" Mokuba bounced happily into the living room and saw Anzu sulking at the couch. Yami's face faulted when he saw that Anzu still had that branch of mistletoe and that she had spotted the gang and was now heading towards him again. He swallowed hard as he wrapped his arms around Yugi tight.

"Can't you get the message, woman? I'm gay, and I like Yugi." He said determinedly, and Anzu pouted and went back to her seat.

"First present is for Kaiba… by Bakura and Ryou." Mokuba handed Seto the present when Malik announced the receiver's name.

"Bakura?" Seto raised an eyebrow at the Tomb Robber who merely smirked.

"It was Bakura's idea." Ryou blushed when Seto opened the present, revealing a dog collar and a maid suit.

"What the-" Seto was confused at first but after a while he understood. "Thanks Bakura." He then turned and smiled at Jou who looked innocently at Seto when suddenly his eyes widened and turned to glare at Bakura.

"Bakura! What the hell do you think you're doing giving Seto that stuff!?" He screamed in embarrassment when a gift was thrust into his hand.

"Present from me." Malik smirked at him and gave a dumbfounded Seto a wink. Jou looked suspiciously at the both of them and opened the present. It was a pair of leather pants and at first glance, it looked innocent enough but when Jou looked at the tag attached to the pants, he dropped it.

"What do you mean by 'No undergarment required'?" Jou blushed again while the rest of the gang burst out in laughter. "I seriously wonder what is going through your mind Malik."

"I can't deny that you have a nice ass Jou." Malik laughed when Seto hugged Jou possessively. "But of course I'm already contented with Mokie and me." Everyone laughed and the present distributing continued. Nice and naughty presents were unwrapped and soon the event was almost over.

"I think this is the last present. From Seto, to Jou." Malik said as he gave a small letter to Jou. Jou looked at Seto tore the top of the envelope. He took out a key and gave his lover a weird look.

"You've already given me your house key." He stated when Seto shook his head.

"Let's go outside." He stood up and led the way while the others followed him out, he stopped suddenly in front of the door and caused Jou to crash into his back.

"Ouch! My nose!" He said as he caressed his hurt nose. Seto cackled as he brought Jou to the door by his shoulder.

"Open the door and step out to the porch." Jou looked at him suspiciously but complied. The minute he stepped out onto the porch, he was momentarily blinded by the bright light that shone into his eyes. He opened them a while later slowly so that his eyes would get use to the bright light.

"Is that…" he stuttered as he shielded his eyes with his arm and stepped towards the object in front of him. "…Is that a car?" He asked in awe as he went up to the front of the sleek blue car and touched it gently, afraid that it wasn't real. Seto went over and hugged Jou from behind while the rest of the gang stared in awe.

"No pup. It's a sports car. Ferrari 360 Spider, the one you wanted." Seto's chauffeur stepped out of the car and Seto nodded to the old man who simply smiled and stepped aside. "Go try it." Jou nodded as he continued to stare at his dream car. He was by the door when suddenly the roof opened, and Jou spotted a familiar figure in the car.

"Shizuka! What are you doing here? I thought you went to Switzerland with Mother and her new boyfriend for a holiday?" Jou exclaimed as the strawberry blonde hugged him once the roof was completely out of the way.

"Seto called last night and asked mother to lend me to him for tonight. Then he sent a private jet over and fetched me over." Shizuka smiled to her future brother-in-law, as Jou looked over to Seto with tears in his eyes.

"Seto… this is the best present ever." Jou let go of Shizuka and went over to give his lover a well-deserved hug.

"I knew you had not seen Shizuka for quite some time and wished that you could celebrate Christmas with her." Seto said softly as he gave Jou a back rub. Suddenly, they felt something warm encircled around their neck. They separated only to found out that they were bound together by a maroon, hand-knitted scarf at the neck.

"Merry Christmas Oniichan and Seto nii-san." Shizuka said sweetly as they thanked her for the present.

"Can we take the happy reunion inside? I'm freezing!!" Bakura growled as he shuddered and rushed into the house. The rest of the gang frowned at him for destroying such a nice moment.

"Bakura!" Ryou groaned. "I'm sorry Kaiba, Jou. You know how he's like." He shrugged as he followed his counterpart into the villa.

"Come in for a cup of hit chocolate Shizuka, you must be tired after such a long flight. Everybody get in for hot chocolate too." Mokuba offered and hurried to get the hot chocolate form the kitchen, acting like a good host. The three in the snow smiled at each other and went into the warmth of the villa.

----------------------------------------

Everyone was now sitting at the porch facing the front with a cup of hot chocolate in his or her hand admiring the snow that had just started falling not long ago. The ground in front of them was covered completely in white, and the trees were covered with snow too. The tall sixteen foot Christmas tree was set up again and now was providing the gang with a warm dim light from its decoration, which further emphasized on the peaceful moment. Soft Christmas carols that were playing on the radio created a great ambiance too.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Mokuba said as he brought in a tray of freshly baked gingerbread man and took his seat beside Malik on the stairs and snuggled closely to him. Anzu was on the rocking chair by the side all alone munching on her gingerbread man while staring enviously at Honda and Otogi who were busy making out at a corner.

Yugi, Shizuka and Ryou had went outside to play in the falling snow, making angels on the ground and building snowmen, and now Ryou and Yugi were tricking Yami who strongly refused to touch that cold and foreign substance into tasting the snow by sticking out his tongue.

"Mwahahahahaha! So you, the Pharaoh, are afraid of something so harmless! How pathetic! Look at me, the Great King of Thieves; I will not be as incompetent as you, the pathetic Pharaoh, and I will taste this weird stuff called snow!" Bakura grabbed a handful of snow from the ground and stuffed it into his mouth before Ryou even had the chance to stop him. His face turned from his normal shade to a shade of purple then blue before spitting the content in his mouth out. "What on earth is that stuff!? It's so fucking cold!!!"

"And that proved your silliness, Tomb Robber." Yami chuckled as the rest of the gang joined him. Ryou went to get Bakura a cup of hot chocolate to soothe his freezing tongue.

"Isn't it nice?" Seto said as Jou stopped laughing and leaned back into his arms again.

"What is nice?" Jou asked as he looked up affectionately at his boyfriend.

"I don't know… This felt so right and so comforting… It's been so long I've such a great time during Christmas. I'm glad I didn't cancel this trip." Seto shrugged as Jou hugged him around his waist.

"You spend too much time at work, Seto. We can be nice and comforting any time of the year, you just need to spend more time with your friends instead of with your work." Seto returned the hug and buried his face into the blonde fluff that was Jou's hair inhaling the sweet vanilla scent.

"I'll try to…" Seto promised as he gave Jou a chaste kiss on the forehead. Bakura had finally calmed down and settled to cuddle with Ryou on the steps too while Yugi taught Yami how to make angels on the snowy ground.

Shizuka went onto the porch and took a seat by the table and looked around. She saw that everyone had been engulfed by the tranquil moment and even Anzu was enjoying being alone. She sighed and grinned happily as she began to sing along with the radio that was playing the song 'White Christmas'…

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

Just like the ones I used to know

Where the treetops glisten, and children listen

To hear the sleigh bells in the snow

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be merry and bright

And may all your Christmases be white

I'm dreaming of a white Christmas

With every Christmas card I write

May your days be merry and bright

And may all your Christmases be white…

-Owari-

-----------------------------------------------------

Moon: So… that's all folks! How is it? How is it? Please review! Thankie!

19th December 2004 Edited version. I've found a beta!


End file.
